Addiction
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Cake. Seduction. Valentine's Day. And Sasuke is wearing only boxers? Wow, Sasuke...and all for Naruto? Happy V-Day!


Addiction

A SasuNaru V-Day special. Hope you like it! Oh, and it's rated M for a reason. :) Love!

♥

Uzumaki Naruto whistled happily as he walked down the street, a red, heart shaped box tucked firmly under his muscled arm. The villagers bustled merrily around him, talking with gaiety about the St. Valentine's Day festival to take place later that day. Naruto took no notice, smiling broadly; it's not like he'd be going to said festival anyway. Nah, he'd had a date tonight that he wouldn't miss for the world.

Oh, and was he excited. Sure it was their fifteenth- and counting- date, they were engaged, and had just moved in together, but still, every time they touched, it was like an electric spark. Excitement buzzed through his veins like a drug. An addiction.

Whistling, he waved to a few old friends, grinning. They waved back, stopping to chat- Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, the latter munching on a bag of BBQ chips. Naruto smirked. Same old, same old. Shikamaru clasped hands with Naruto, glancing down at the box. "Chocolates for your date, Uzumaki?"

Naruto laughed- a loud, merry one- and shook his head. "Nah, this is for my girlfriend." There was a long silence, before they laughed. Shikamaru grinned, about to speak, but Ino jumped in, smiling slyly. "Naruto, you wouldn't by chance be filming tonight, would you...?" (A/n: I'm so mean. I made Ino a perv. Lol!) Naruto rose a eyebrow, glancing around and spotting a flower stand. Grabbing a bundle of maroon roses, he nodded to Chouji, who grinned, before turning to Ino and grinning. "...you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The group laughed once more, before Naruto waved, heading off. "See you guys later- and have fun at the festival!" They waved, turning back to each other and chatting as they made their way down the street. Naruto shook his head, smiling, and continued his quest down the packed street and through the plethora of people towards home.

♥

Uchiha Sasuke frowned, eyeing the palate before him in frustration. It still, after many destroyed pastries, a lot of waiting, and many burns, was missing something. After a long day of slaving in the heat of the oven and his mother's old apron, lacking something. It needed to be perfect, though. Absolutely perfect. Uchiha's don't take anything less than the best. _Ever_.

Sighing deeply, he cast a long, thoughtful glance around. At the apron he wore, the dust covered kitchen, the clock, and back at the delectable pastry before him. "It's so...original..."

He looked up, staring at the window at his neighbor, sneaking a peek through the bedroom window. The guy was watching a movie in which the woman had made dinner wearing only an apron. Then, before dinner was even served, she somehow seduced him into flubergastingdoingthenasty with her. Sasuke, periodically, had been watching it. It was pretty good. ..all of it.

And anyway, he had just got the perfect idea. Glancing at the clock, he grabbed the cake and hurried to the bedroom to get ready. His spouse would be home anytime.

♥

Naruto, still grinning, pushed his key into the door of his house, flowers and chocolates tucked neatly under his arm. Whistling, he strode into the house, closing the door behind him with a soft click and calling out. "Hey, I'm home!" His call was cheery, but faded slowly at the answer. Or lack thereof.

"Hey, you here? If you're not, I'll be pretty pissed!" he called into the darkness, hanging his bright jacket neatly on the rack by the door. Frowning blue eyes met the dark as he tried to distinguish the wall from the light switch. Gawd, new apartments sucked; you couldn't find anything anywhere...especially in the dark.

Frowning, he cast a glance at the bedroom door, before backtracking. A light shine dimly under the crack, illuminating the floor to just before the edge of the couch in front of him. Confused and stumbling, Naruto shifted forward, trying to avoid randomly placed boxes and furniture as he made his way to the door.

Cursing as he stubbed his toe on a corner of the couch, he glared into the darkness, before turning back around and grasping the door handle in frustration. "Sasuke-teme, I swear to God, if you're not in here, this relationship is ov-" his words were cut off as he opened the door and stared in surprise at the scene before him.

Sasuke, smirking, lay on a red-silk donned bed, naked as the day he was born, besides a small, floury apron. (Which wasn't much...) His eyes were mildly lustful, but held something Naruto had just begun seeing in them; playfulness. "You dumping me, Uzumaki? After I slaved all day long in the heat of the oven as I made you this _delicious_ cake?" And as if to prove his point, the cocky bastard drew a straight line in the cake's icing with a single, slender finger, and brought it to his grinning lips. As the sugar disappeared into his mouth, Naruto caught his breath, throat suddenly dry.

"N-no, I-I just thought that..." he gulped, eyes following the other man's movements as he gracefully slid off the bed, and couldn't help but notice how well the other improved the whore-ish look. A lot.

The Uchiha smirked, walking over to his boyfriend and leaning in close, lips brushing the other's neck. His breath blew across the blonde's skin, causing him to shudder involuntarily in anticipation and lean in as well. And then, suddenly, the box and flowers were in Sasuke's hands, and he was examining them with a smirk.

"Mmmm...chocolate. I never had much of a sweet tooth, but for this..." he grinned, "...I think I can make an exception..." he trailed off, shrugging, and turned to the bed. Naruto gulped, noticing he wore underwear as wear as the apron. And the underwear? Yeah, Naruto's favorite boxers. Orange with little ramen bowls on them. But still, the blonde, mesmerized, followed the onyx eyed seducer until he was all but hovering over his shoulder.

Sasuke grinned, placing the assorted chocolates and roses on the bed, before turning back to his lover. Surprise crossed his features when he saw nothing but air, and he blinked, looking around in confusion. _'Naruto...?'_

♥

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Nothing, in the few weeks they'd been together, had been past the Teen rating. (Well, excluding that one day that Sasuke was feeling particularly horny...) But now, oh it was so tempting! His..._bones_...were getting..._stiff_...just watching the onyx eyed man walk, for God's sake! The urge was becoming too great...

With an alluring smirk, he disappeared and reappeared behind the stoic Uchiha, and wrapped his arms firmly around the other's shoulders. Smirk still in place, he let out a long, drawn in breath, and felt the dark haired man tense.

♥

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine and shuddered, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he gulped. Those familiar plush lips brushed his right earlobe, before slowly trailing down and nipping playfully at his neck. Sasuke felt a groan tugging at his own lips, but held it back, in fear of losing his pride. He wouldn't before Naruto.

Then, something surprising happened. Something so surprising, in fact, that a part of Sasuke's pride was pride was lost anyway. He gasped quickly and his eyes dilated considerably. Naruto smirked against his neck, and pulled the drawstring to the apron.

Sasuke's last article on clothing was on the floor, and Naruto threw him to the bed, laughing like a maniac as Sasuke's earlier expression. "You're too sexy for your own good, you know that, Uchiha?"

Catching his breath, Sasuke suddenly frowned and held back a blush. "...this is...different..."

Naruto's smile faltered slightly. "...something's wrong...?" He didn't want Sasuke to look like _that_. He wanted him to look like...well...like he, himself, had looked a few nights ago. When Sasuke did this. (Though nothing got too serious, as Sakura had just decided to "drop in" out of random.)

Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward to catch Naruto in his mouth. The surprised Kitsune gasped, and was suddenly flipped so that a over-clad Sasuke hovered above him, staring down at him. "I like the top, Naruto-kun."

A flicker of something crossed his face, before he suddenly pouted. (I mean, come on! Sasuke _always_ got to be the top dog. In everything. That's so not cool.) And that pout? It wasn't a small, 'you suck' pout. It was the WHOLE shebang. With the puckered lip and blue eyed, puppy eyed look and everything. Dare he say his boyfriend looked...cute? And men don't say cute, gay or not. "...what? What's that look for?"

Naruto smirked inwardly, but sighed and looked away, saddened. "No, no. It's nothing, really...I'm fine..." His voice held a depressed longing.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, frowning. "What? Really? Come on, Naruto-kun...you know I hate it when you're like this..." Oh, that got him whining. Not talking, whining.

"Sasuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkeeeeee...! I wanted to be ontop this tiiiiiiiiiiime!" the blonde's sudden whine surprised Sasuke so much, he remained frozen for a moment, confused, and Naruto continued, a pleading look on his face. "...pretty, pretty, pretty please? _Please?_ Just for tonight?" he whined cutely, and Sasuke gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

"I-I w-well..."

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease...?_"

Sasuke sighed, defeated, and Naruto grinned, flipped them both over, and attacked Sasuke's neck. Sasuke bit back a moan, glancing over at the cake. Then, he smirked, and reached over without Naruto noticing. Grabbing a fistful of the cake, he smiled sweetly. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Sasu-" his question was suddenly cut off, when said Uchiha suddenly pushed that fistful of cake onto his face, right over his mouth. Hence the stopped sentence. Then, he leaned forward, licking some icing from the surprised blonde's cheek, and smirked.

"...I like being on top."

♥

A/n: I decided to stop here, so...yeah. I wasn't about to write a full lemon, even though I could. I've done it before...

Use your imaginations. :D And Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! ♥


End file.
